Shadow Storm Adventures
by Sunblast X
Summary: This is the story of a Pegasus. His dream is to one day become one of Equestria's greatest heroes. and with the mane 6 by his side, will he achieve his goal? with this character, the mane 6 is now the mane 7. Will the timeline change do to his appearance? find out in this awesomely, action-packed story! Please Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow
1. Chapter 1

**What's up everypony! It's me, Sunblast X (Author of **_**Luna's Foal**_**), and today is the start of my new story with my newest OC! Let's have a little fun, shall we? We'll start off with Chapter 1: The Elements of Harmony: Part 1**

I awoke this morning in bed. I stretched out my muscles to wake my body up. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. Once I was out of the shower, I dried myself. I looked at myself in the mirror. The front part of my mane had hair going down the sides of my face, while the back was long and stopped at my shoulders, my whole mane was all black, and so was my tail. I also had teal colored eyes and my coat was a light shade of gray, almost silver. I then walked out of my bathroom and back into my room. I went to my night stand and put on my special necklace, a wolf claw necklace. I went downstairs and made myself some breakfast.

_**-5 minutes later-**_

Once breakfast was done, I put on my saddle bag and headed towards the front door. My saddle bag was navy blue with black trims. I stepped out of my house; I could see every inch of the town of Ponyville. My house was on a cliff near Ponyville, so it made sense. I could also see that it was still dawn and that the sun had barely risen, which was a perfect time for me to go on one of my adventures. I spread my wings, took a deep breath, and took flight. Once I was in the sky I looked down and saw the whole town, it was beautiful. While in the air I was thinking about what to do for an adventure. Then it hit me…

"I could go to the Everfree forest" I said to myself. I flew faster and headed for the forest. Once I was there I descended from flight and landed at the entrance. I then saw a bunny rabbit hop past me for some reason. I then stared into the forest. "The Everfree forest" I said as I slowly approached it.

"You're not thinking about going in there are you?" I heard a timid voice. I turned to see it was a fellow Pegasus. She had pink hair, a yellow coat, blue eyes, and three butterflies for her cutie mark. She stared at me shyly, part of her mane covering her face. What was her name again? Fluttershy was it?

"Uh… yeah, why?" I asked.

"You shouldn't go in there. In that forest, plants grow, animals fight for themselves, and the clouds… move all on their own" she said shaking, obviously scared.

"*gasp* Animals who fight for themselves and clouds that move on their own? Oh no, I'm so scared!" I said sarcastically, pretending to be afraid. I then scoffed. "I'm going in anyway. See ya around… Fluttershy is it?" I asked to make sure I got her name right. She nodded shyly, which was kind of cute in a shy sort of way. I smiled and continued into the forest.

_**-In the forest-**_

I was walking calmly through the forest, not scared at all. I looked around saw weird looking trees. They weren't scary, but they were weird. I also looked up to see that Fluttershy was right, the clouds do move on their own in this forest.

"Huh… so she was right about something after all" I said. I stopped then heard a few howls in the distance, and smelled a foul odor in the air. I sniffed and instantly knew that smell. "…Timberwolves" I said in a serious tone. I heard a growl from behind. I looked over my right shoulder and saw two Timberwolves standing behind me. I turned around with a smirk. "So, you two want to fight me?" I asked in a bold tone. They both howled. "I'll take that as a 'yes.' Come on! I'll take you both on at once!" I said cockily, motioning my hoof for them to bring it. The one on the left charged at me, but I leapt into the air and kicked him on the top of his head with my back right leg, which caused him to skid on his face across the ground. I landed, and looked over my shoulder to see him on the ground. I leapt in the air once more, did a back-flip and landed on his body, destroying him. Now that he was gone all that was left was his partner. Unlike the other one, this one was a girl, only slightly smaller and lighter than her partner. I was ready for her attack too. She charged, and then leapt towards me. I back dodged and used my back legs to send her flying into the air. I jumped into the air and flew to her height. From that I did an axe kick hard on her back, sending her straight down into the ground. I flew fast down to the ground and landed on my hooves. "Take that! How do ya like me now, you stupid Timberwolves?!" I said, having won my short, but somewhat epic fight. I was about to continue my journey, but then I heard the sound of winds and wood coming together… oh crap. I turned around and saw that the remains of the two Timberwolves were coming together to form and huge alpha Timberwolf. My eyes widened in shock. "Oh that's right, your remains can fuse together to form a mega Timberwolf" I said in realization. The Timberwolf then howled, and then growled at me. I looked behind me and saw a hill, and on top of the hill was a huge boulder. That's when I got an idea. I flapped my wings, floating above the ground. "Come and get me dog breath!" I said. It then ran towards me, but I flew fast towards the hill. While flying I looked back and saw that it was still chasing me. I increased my speed and made it to the top of the hill as I stood on top of the giant boulder. I saw the wolf was running up the hill; it was too early to move the boulder so I had to wait for the right moment. Once it was halfway up the hill, I decided that it was the right time to move the boulder. I jumped off the boulder, floated in mid air, and kicked the boulder from behind, rolling it down the hill. The Tiberwolf's eyes widened. It tried to run away, but it was too late. The boulder rolled down the hill and destroyed the Timberwolf, grinding its body into dust. "Finally! Now I can continue my adventure" I said, and then flew off.

_**-Moments later-**_

I was enjoying my flight, the wind flowing through my mane. Then I saw a cave, and in that cave there was something shiny. I flew down and landed near the entrance of the cave. I walked in and the inside was huge.

"Whoa dude!" I was amazed as I was walking around. It was then that I saw what was so shiny that got my attention. Treasure! There was gold, pearls, gems, everything! I smiled and approached the treasure. I was about to take some, when a huge dragon landed on top of it. It growled at me.

"What are you doing in my cave, taking my treasure?" he scolded. The dragon was blue with a yellow underbelly.

"I'm on an adventure, and this is where it ends. I just fought a mega Timberwolf which was tough. Do you _really_ want to mess with me?Or do I have to take you down as well?" I asked. The dragon roared. "Alright you asked for it!" I said, and then approached him.

_**-5 minutes later-**_

"Pleasure doing business with you" I said as I left. It was amazing that it took down a dragon. After I knocked him out cold I stuffed both bags of my saddlebag with treasure. I then took flight and headed back to Ponyville.

_**-Ponyville-**_

I flew over Ponyville and headed back to my house. I put my saddlebag full of treasure on my bed, and then headed back outside. I flew down to the center of town. It was bright and sunny in town today, and it was a nice day for a walk. I saw a bunch of ponies walking around minding their own businesses. It was then that I noticed somepony down the road, somepony familiar. She was a lavender unicorn with a dark blue mane and tail with a pink streak in them. "Could it be?" I said to myself. I got a closer look at her flank, and saw she had a pink star for a cutie mark. It was then that I came to a realization. "Twilight?" I said under my breath. I also noticed she had a purple and green baby dragon with her.

"Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about. Come on, Twilight, just try!" I heard the little dragon say. I saw Twilight walk up to another pony. She was an earth pony with a light pink coat, hot pink mane, and cyan colored eyes. Her cutie mark was that of three party balloons.

"Um… hello?" Twilight tried to greet her, only to get a response of a prolonged gasp. The pink mare then ran of to who knows where. "Well, that was interesting all right" Twilight said. This caused the little dragon to sigh. I then saw them walk off.

"Ha! She's still the same old Twilight" I said to myself as I shook my head with a smile. I then turned in the opposite direction and started walking. "Wonder what else I should do" I said. "I already went on my daily adventure. So what now?" I asked myself while looking up in the sky. Huh, now that I think about it. It is almost lunch time. My stomach growled to prove my point. I chuckled and went to go to the local restaurant for some food.

_**-The Restaurant-**_

I had arrived at the local restaurant and took my seat. After about 5 minutes, the waiter came to take my order.

"My I take your order, sir?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'll have the hay fries, the black rose sandwich, and… a chocolate shake" I ordered. He took my order and left. He then came back 10 minutes later with my order and I thanked him, and then began eating my fries.

"Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash" I heard a voice. I turned to see that it was Twilight again, and her mane and tail were all poufy for some reason, and her dragon friend was still with her. I also saw that she was talking to another pony.

"The one and only. Why, you heard of me?" I heard the pony she was talking to say. She was a Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail, a cyan colored coat, red eyes, and her cutie mark was a white cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt coming out of it. I'm guessing she was the one called Rainbow dash.

"I _heard _you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear" Twilight said. I then heard her sigh. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather" I heard her say.

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing" Rainbow Dash said.

"Practicing for what?" Twilight asked.

"The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!" said Rainbow Dash.

"_The_Wonderbolts?" Twilight asked

"Yep!" Rainbow Dash said.

"The most talented flyers in _all_ of Equestria?" Twilight asked rhetorically.

"That's them!" Rainbow said.

"Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day" Twilight said, denying that she'll enter that team. Wow! Seriously, Twilight? That was kind of harsh

"Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat" Rainbow said, knowing she could do it.

"Prove it" Twilight challenged her. All of a sudden we heard whooshing sounds. She flew up into the sky and flew extremely fast, clearing the clouds like they were nothing.

"Loop the loop around, and wham! What I say? . Flat." She landed. My eyes were widened in shock… damn, dude. I then heard Rainbow chuckle. "You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more" Rainbow said, and then flew off.

"Wow, she's amazing!" the little dragon said, and then laughed. I heard Twilight growl in annoyance. "Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it" he said as I watched them walk away for the second time today. I snickered after they left. I then slammed my hoof on the table, sending the food flying into the air. It came down and I caught all of in my mouth, chewing it and swallowing it in one bite, and then quickly drank my chocolate shake. Unfortunately, drinking my shake that fast caused me to get a brain freeze, but after a few seconds it passed. I yawned and stretched my wings out.

"Man I'm tired" I said. I was too lazy to fly back to my house, so I decided to sleep on a cloud. Fortunately for me there was a cloud in the sky that I could sleep on. I flew up, and laid down cloud. The cloud was so soft that once I laid my head on it I almost instantly fell asleep.

_**-Hours later (in the evening)-**_

I slowly opened my eyes. I yawned while stretching out my body, including my wings.

"Wow, I must've taken one hell of a nap. It's practically evening" I said, looking up in the sky noticing the time of day. I jumped off the cloud I was on and used my wings to decrease my speed towards the ground and landed lightly on my hooves. Looking up, I noticed the position of the sun. It looked like it was about to set, which meant it was almost nighttime. Then, turning my head to the town clock, I was able to see what time it was. "7:30... only 4 hours and 30 minutes until the celebration" I said, looking up at the clouds. "What can I do for 4 and half hours?" I asked myself.

_**-4and a half later (at town hall)-**_

After doing the stuff I did for 4 and half hours, I headed to the town hall. When I walked in I saw that everypony in Ponyville was there. "Whoa, this must be one hell of a celebration" I said, walking in, noticing all of the decorations and party stuff.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited—well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went *deep gasp* but I mean really, who can top that?" a voice said really fast. I saw that it belonged to the pink pony that ran from Twilight earlier. Ironically, Twilight was there standing next to her. I would walk up to Twilight and talk to her, but I doubt she would even remember me.

"Fillies and gentlecolts!" the mayor of Ponyville said, getting everypony's attention. "As mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" everypony cheered… well… almost everypony. I wasn't really the cheerful type. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of out land, the very pony who gives the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria…" she said, and then paused for dramatic effect. "…Princess Celestia!" she announced. The curtains separated, only to reveal that no pony was there. This caused everypony to chatter quietly and nervously, while I just stood there wondering what was going on.

"This _can't _be good" I heard Twilight say.

"Remain calm, Everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!" the mayor said, trying to keep everypony calm.

"Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" the pink pony guessed.

"She's _gone_!" a white unicorn with a curly purple mane and tail said. This caused everypony around me to gasp.

"Ooh, she's good" the pink pony said, obviously missing the point. We then heard her yelp. I looked up at the stand and saw a dark blue mist of smoke appear, which then changed into a full grown alicorn, except… she looked evil.

"Oh no… Nightmare Moon!" I heard Twilight say under her breath, which made me raise an eyebrow. Nightmare Moon?

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been to long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces" Nightmare Moon said.

"What did you do with our Princess?!" Rainbow Dash demanded as I saw try to fly up to Nightmare Moon.

"Whoa there, Nelly…" an orange earth pony mare with a cowboy hat muffled through her teeth as she held Rainbow Das back by her tail. Nightmare Moon chuckled.

"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about… Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty—" the pink pony was cut off by the orange pony stuffing an apple into her mouth. Thank you!

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" she said to everypony. "Did you not recall the legend?" she said to Fluttershy. "Did you not see the signs?" she whipped her mane at the white unicorn.

"I did" Everypony (even me) turned to Twilight. "And I know who you are. You're the mare in the moon- Nightmare Moon!" she proclaimed. Everypony except her and I gasped.

"Well, well, well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here" Nightmare moon said.

"You're here to… to…" Twilight was unsure, but then gulped. Nightmare Moon chuckled.

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was you last. From this moment forth, the night will last _forever_!" she said then laughed while thunder boomed.

_To be continued…_

**Well, well, well, there you have it! Chapter 1 of my OC's series. I hope you enjoyed this because there will be more episodes to of the episodes will be episodes, while most of the other episodes will episodes I make up. Anyway stay tuned for Chapter 2. What will happen then? (Rhetorical Question) you'll just have to stay tuned for the next chapter. See you all next time!**

**If you have any Questions, Comments, or Ideas, say it in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing MLP belongs to Lauren Faust.**

**And for those of you who have read my other story **_**Luna's Foal**_**, I have officially accepted the Brony life! Happy? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everypony! It's me, Sunblast X and welcome to chapter 2 of my story. Now let's start shall we? Chapter 2: The elements of Harmony part 2**

Nightmare Moon laughed evilly.

"Seize her! Only she knows where the princess is!" the mayor shouted. Two Pegasi guards charged for Nightmare moon.

"Stand back, you _foals_!" she said with glowing eyes, blinding them, stopping them mid-flight. She laughed as everypony screamed. She turned back into her mist form and flew outside.

"Come back here!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she chased after her. I then saw Twilight run out, so I decided to follow her.

_**-Golden Oaks library-**_

"Huh, so this is where Celestia sent her to stay" I said as I stood outside, watching at Twilight pace in a circle through the window.

"Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?" I heard Twilight say, although it was hard to hear with the window blocking the sound. The Elements of Harmony? But those are just legends… aren't they?

"And just what _are_ the Elements of Harmony? And how did _you_ know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a _spy_?" Rainbow Dash interrogated her. Ok, how the hell did Rainbow Dash get in there? I then saw she was being held down to the ground by her tail by the orange earth pony I saw earlier.

"Simmer down, Sally. She ain't no spy. But she sure knows what's going on. Don't you, Twilight?" the orange pony asked her as Fluttershy, the pink pony, and the white unicorn also walked in. ok, where the hell are they coming from?

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do!" Twilight told them. Twilight is looking for them, yet she doesn't even know what they do? Now that's Irony.

"'The_ Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide_'" the pink pony said.

"How did you find that?!" Twilight asked in a surprised tone.

"It was under "E"!" the pink pony said in a sing-song voice

"Oh" Twilight said. Ha! Twilight, you just got schooled. "There are 6 Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty" she listed 5 of the 6 Elements of Harmony. "The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said; the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters" Sisters? Is the book talking about…? "It is located in what is now… the Everfree forest!" she said, causing everypony in the room to gasp.

"Huh, the Everfree forest, what are the odds?" I asked myself.

"The Everforest?! I saw a Pegasus pony go in there yesterday, and he never came back" I heard Fluttershy say in fear while shaking, knowing she was talking about me. I saw everypony gulp. Well no shit! Of course I didn't come back, I flew out!

"Alright everypony… let's go" Twilight said, and then led everypony out of the library. Standing next to the side of the house, I watched them as they left. But at that very moment, Twilight stopped and looked behind herself. I guess she had a feeling that I was watching her, so I hid in the bushes before she could even notice me. After a few seconds I popped my head out of the bushes and saw all six of them walk off, so I decided to follow them.

_**-Outside of the Everfree forest-**_

I hid in the bushes again and watched them.

"The Everfree forest!" I heard them all say, pretty much spooked. Seriously, it's just a stupid forest; I don't know what everypony's so scared of.

"Whee! Let's go!" the pink pony said. Well, at least one of them has the guts to go in.

"Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own" I heard Twilight say, which caused me to mentally sigh and roll my eyes.

"No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple" the orange one told her as they walked in.

"_Especially _if there's candy apples in there" the pink one said, which caused me to give a confused look. I saw Twilight do the same. "What? Those things are _good_" she said as she literally bounced into the forest. Why do I get the feeling things are going to be weird with that one? I shook my head to clear my mind. I looked ahead and noticed that they were gone.

"Damn! I lost them" I said as I hopped out of the bushes. "Well, I guess I have to find them by myself" I said.

_**-Inside the forest-**_

I was in the forest. Unlike the last time I was here, this time it was night and the forest was darker. Fortunately the light of the moon made it less dark. I was walking until I noticed hoofprints on the ground, several to be exact. I followed the tracks, until they had came to an end at the edge of a steep cliff. It was then that I noticed the cliff had skid marks going down it.

"So, they must've either slipped and fell, _or_ the edge of the cliff caved in and broke off, making them slide down by accident. Either way, I think its best if fly down" I said. Spreading my wings, I jumped off the cliff and flew down to ground, landing safely on my hooves. I chuckled, but then I heard a growl. I turned to the side to see that it was a manticore. "Oh great! Just what I need, a stupid manticore!" I said with sarcasm. It knelt to the ground and attempted to pounce at me. It got closer, but I didn't even move, I just stood there. "Get out of my face!" I uppercut him under his chin, not even moving the rest of my body. The uppercut caused him to fly a few feet and land hard on the ground. I walked up to him, grabbed his tail, and tore it off. The manticore roared in pain, blood gushing out of where his tail used to be. I used its tail to impale him in chest, sending it into his heart, killing him. "…Alright then" I said, and then turned around to continue searching for Twilight and her friends.

_**-Moments later-**_

I kept walking. I had just killed a manticore- which was awesome- and now I was somewhere near a wide river.

"Huh, a river" I said. I was about to fly ever it, when I heard the ground shaking and saw the water vibrating. "Oh great! What now?!" I said in disbelief of my unfortunate amount of bad luck. The next thing I know, a giant sea serpent pops out of the water. "You have _got_ to be kidding me" I said.

"Oh, well if it isn't another little pony" the serpent said. Oh great, a gay sea serpent.

"Who are you calling little?!" I said, but then I thought of what he had just said. "Wait! Did you say "_another_" were there six other ponies around here? All of them female?" I asked.

"Why yes. They came around here a few moments ago. There was this white unicorn that helped me with mustache by-"

"Just tell me which way they went before I hurt you!" I threatened, not having time to hear about his stupid mustache.

"Just keep going straight" he said with nervousness.

"Thank you" I said, and then spread my wings to fly over to the other side of the river. I landed on the other side, continuing my search.

_**-Later-**_

"Damn they got far" I said, following their tracks again. "Huh?" I looked up and noticed a bridge. They must've crossed it. "Well, this should be easy enough" I said. I had decided to cross it. Once I was on the other side I noticed a tall tower in the distance… the tower of the two pony sisters! Which means Twilight must be in there. I would fly, but what better way to reunite with an old friend than to walk up to her, right? Walking closer, I saw Twilight and her friends inside.

"Whoa. Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waiting waitin' for?" I heard the country pony say. Guess they must've found the Elements of Harmony. I decided to stay where I was so I wouldn't disturb them.

"The Elements of Harmony, we've found them. Careful, Careful!" Twilight told one of them, but I couldn't tell who.

"One, two, three, four… There's only five!" the pink one said. Well no duh! The book said the sixth element is hidden.

"Where's the sixth?" I heard Rainbow Dash say. Were they _not_ paying attention to a word that Twilight said?

"The book said: _when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth element to be revealed_" Twilight said.

"What the hay is that supposed to mean?" the orange one asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen" Twilight said as she concentrated her magic on the elements.

"Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate" the country pony said. Oh shit! Before they turned around I flew up high and hid in the top of a tree. Fortunately I could see them, but they couldn't see me. I could also Twilight, but it looked like she was trying a little _too_ hard.

"Aah!" I heard her scream, and then she vanished in a flash of light.

"Twilight!" I heard everypony say with concern as they ran to where Twilight used to be. I leapt out of the tree, on to my hooves. I ran and then stopped close behind them.

"Twilight!" I said which caused everypony to turn around and look at me with a surprised yet confused look.

"Who are you?" Rainbow asked me.

"And how do you know Twilight?" the orange one asked me. I stood silent until Fluttershy decided to speak up.

"I remember you. You're the pony I saw come into the forest yesterday" she said.

"Yes, I am. But there's no time for introductions now. Twilight needs our help" I told them.

"And why do _you_ want to save Twilight so badly, huh?!" Rainbow said, flying in, my face. I shoved her.

"Like I said she needs our help" I said.

"We could use all the help we can get" the orange one said. "Problem is, we don't know where she went" she said.

"Look!" the white one said, pointing at another tower. What the hell?

"Come on!" the country pony said as they ran. I just stood there. "You comin'" she turned to me.

"You guys go a head. I'll catch up" I said. She nodded and continued on. "…Twilight" I said. I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath, held the wolf claw part of my necklace tightly on my right hoof, and exhaled, opening my eyes with a bold and determined look. I bent down, spread my wings, and took of extremely fast, leaving a trail of dust behind me.

_**-The final battle-**_

I was flying as fast as I could, wanting to save my friend. I saw that Twilight and her friends were battling Nightmare Moon. I crashed through the window and punched Nightmare Moon in the jaw, sending her flying, crashing on the ground.

"What?" she said as she looked at me with shock. I snickered with a grin on my face.

"Long time no see, Twilight" I said to Twilight, looking at her without even turning my head.

"Huh?" she said in a confused tone.

"And you must be Nightmare Moon" I said to Nightmare Moon. She got up and looked at me with annoyance.

"You insolent _foal_!" she shouted. She charged up her horn and attempted to blast me with a beam of magic. She failed, for I had deflected it with my hoof like it was nothing. She gasped in shock. I flapped my wings and charged towards her. I then punched her under her jaw, knocking her to the ground again as I landed on my hooves. I looked over my right shoulder and saw that everypony was looking at me in utter surprise.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Use the Elements of Harmony! NOW!" I shouted.

"R-Right!" Twilight said. The six ponies floated in the air, glowing in a flash of light. Just as Nightmare Moon stood up, Twilight opened her eyes which glowed as they unleashed the power of the Elements of Harmony. The power of the elements had unleashed a powerful rainbow.

"_Nooo_! Nooo!" Nightmare Moon screamed as she was hit by the attack which engulfed her. The rainbow disappeared in a flash of light and then faded. I smiled with victory. I then heard he others groan. I turned around to see them get up.

"Well, well, well, you actually did it. You took down Nightmare Moon" I said while walking up to Twilight.

"Yeah, thanks to you" she said.

"Eh, I didn't do much really" I said with a smile. Twilight giggled.

"By the way, who are you? And how did you know my name?" she asked me.

"Maybe _she_ can help you answer that" I pointed to the broken window, which gave Twilight a confused look. All of a sudden a golden light flashed in front of us, revealing to be the princess of the day. Princess Celestia!

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight ran up and hugged her teacher.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student" Celestia hugged her back. "I knew you could do it. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and knew you had the power in you to defeat her. But you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart" she said as Twilight looked at her friends.

"So, can you tell me who this guy is?" Twilight pointed at me. "He knew my name yet, I have no idea who he is. Do you?" she asked her. The princess looked at me and smiled. I smiled back knowing that _she_ would remember me.

"Twilight. Do you remember when you were a filly and I introduced you to that young colt? The one that I said was as unique as you?" she said.

"Colt?" Twilight asked.

"Remember, Twilight" the princess told her. Twilight had a thinking look on her face, looking at the ground for a few seconds to remember. Twilight gasped in realization.

"Wait a minute…" she said. She then turned to me, looked at me for a few seconds. That's right, Twilight, you remember. "…Shadow Storm?" she asked me as if she guessed right.

"The one and only" I said.

"It's so good to see you again!" she said, and then hugged me.

"Same here" I hugged her back.

"Speaking of which…" we turned to Celestia. "Princess Luna!" she said as she walked over to another little alicorn; the one who used to be Nightmare Moon. I'm she's Princess Luna… Princess Luna? Wait a second… "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this" she said as she knelt down to Luna's height. "It's time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister" she said.

"_Sister_?" everypony except me said. I knew it! I knew that book was talking about Celestia and her sister, Luna!

"Will you accept my friendship?" Celestia asked her sister as she stood up. We all leaned in to wait for Luna's answer. After a few moments…

"I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!" Luna hugged her sister, crying.

"*sigh* I missed you too" Celestia said also crying, happy to see her sister again after a thousand years. Well this is a happy family reunion. I then heard the pink pony cry, but after a few seconds she stopped and said…

"Hey! You know what this calls for?" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"A PARTY!" she said. I gave her a curious look. A party?

"Yes, a good idea" Celestia said. Luna looked down with a saddened look.

"I can't they'll hate me" she said.

"Nonsense. They'll be happy to see their princess of the night again after a thousand years" Celestia said.

"She's right Princess" I said. "It wasn't your fault. You deserve redemption" I told her.

"Um… ok" she said with a light smile. She smiled at her sister and they flew outside to their chariot.

"Let's go everypony!" the pink one said. Everypony cheered and walked out of the tower, but I just stood there.

"Are you coming, Shadow Storm?" Twilight asked me as she looked over her shoulder.

"I don't know I'm not really the partying type of pony" I said.

"Come on, it'll be fun" she said. I thought for a second, and then gave my answer.

"Sure, why not?" I said. I walked up to her and we walked side-by-side out of the castle.

_**-At the party-**_

Everypony was enjoying the party, including me. But then I noticed Twilight had a sad look on her face. I was about to say something, but Celestia decided to say something instead.

"Why so glum my student? Aren't you happy to finish your duties and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" she said. Return to Canterlot?

"That's just it. Just as soon as I made new friends, I have to leave them" Twilight said in a sad tone. Leave? I don't want Twilight to leave; we just saw each other again after so many years. But then I saw the princess smile.

"Spike, take a note" she said. Spike? I saw the baby dragon that was with Twilight yesterday walk up to the princess. Oh yeah! I remember him now. When Twilight and I were kids she told me she hatched him from an egg with her magic. "_I, Princess Celestia, here by declare that my Student, Twilight Sparkle shall remain here in Ponyville, where she will continue her studies_" she said.

"Yes!" I hoof-pumped.

"Oh thank you Princess. I'll study harder than ever before" Twilight said as her friends surrounded her.

"I know you will" Celestia said. "Well, it's been fun, but we must be going now. My sister and I have a lot of catching up to do" she said as she and Luna got in the chariot. "Oh! And Shadow Storm…"

"Yeah?" I walked up to her.

"Thank you for helping save my sister" she said.

"Heh, no problem Princess. It was all in a day's- or should I say _night's_ work" I said. The princess giggled.

"Enjoy the party everypony!" Celestia said, and then they left for Canterlot.

"So, Shadow Storm, what do want do now?" Twilight walked up to me.

"I don't know. But for now, let's celebrate" I said, and everypony cheered. For some reason, I had a feeling that things were going to get a _lot_ more interesting.

**And there you have it, Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it. Next episode will be one of my own episodes, so get ready. What will the future have in store for Shadow Storm? You'll just have to find out on the next episode of: **_**Shadow Storm Adventures**_**. This is Sunblast X, signing off! See ya!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of MLP except for my OC Shadow Storm, and his adventures. MLP belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.**

**Heads up: a new chapter will be uploaded every weekend on Saturday, so get pumped for next weekend.**

**Question for the Audience: What do you guys think of Shadow Storm? And what adventures do you think he'll get into? Your thoughts must be positive, and NO hating on what he does in a review.**

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**

**If you have any Questions, Comments, or Ideas say them in a review or send to me in a Private Message.**


	3. Chapter 3

***I open the front door and close it. I then run upstairs to my bedroom and turn on my webcam computer***

**Me: what's up everypony!? It's me, Sunblast X and welcome to chapter 3 of our story: **_**Shadow Storm Adventures!**_** Today's episode is a very special one because this episode will be my very first original episode! *I press a button that makes a sound of an audience cheering***

**Me: *Let go of the button, making the sound effect stop* Yes, yes, thank you, thank you very much, you're all wonderful. Now, not only am I doing an original episode this episode and doing an intro. I'm also having a character guest star in this intro.**

**Me: Now put your hands/hooves together for one of the mane 6 (7 if you count Shadow Storm). She's Twilight's best friend, loves to buck apples on her farm, and is one of the toughest ponies in ponyville. Please welcome the one, the only… Applejack! *AJ walks up next to me with a smile on her face***

**Me: It's nice to have you here AJ**

**Applejack: Nice ta be here Sunblast. I'm honored ta be yer first guest star on your series.**

**Me: So Applejack, what was it like to face off against Nightmare Moon?**

**Applejack: To be honest, it was pretty scary. I didn't think we could do it until Shadow helped us out.**

**Me: That sound scary, and yet cool at the same time. But aside from that, do you think things will be interesting with Shadow Storm around?**

**Applejack: oh yeah, a **_**lot **_**more interesting.**

**Me: *Chuckle*… well, this has been fun and all, but now we have to get on with the episode. Any last words before we start, Applejack?**

**Applejack: Yeah… good luck with the series *she told me***

**Me: Thanks. So long partner *I told her. She tipped her hat with a smile and then left***

**Me: now that that's done. Let's get on with the episode shall we?**

**Episode 3: Introductions**

* * *

_**-Shadow Storm's P.O.V-**_

I awoke this morning. I woke up at around 7 to day, which is weird because I usually wake up at around 5:30 or 6. But considering the whole Nightmare Moon thing that happened a few days ago, I decided to let I pass. I did what I normally did in the morning and headed outside my house.

_**-Outside-**_

Once I was out, I took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Today is going to be a good day" I said, looking out into the distance. I knew that today was going to be a good day because to day I get to spend the day with my old friend, Twilight. We were going to catch up on we've been doing for past few years, and she was going tell introduce me to her new friends… which I still can't believe she has because it's Twilight. That aside though, I spread my wings and took off for flight, heading towards Twilight's in the sky I thought about al the things we could do today. My excitement was so stored, that I had to increase my flight speed and fly faster. After a few moments of flight I made it to Twilight's house. I landed, walked up to the door and knock a few times. I waited a few seconds before I knocked again.

"Hold on" I heard Twilight's voice from the other side. Waiting patiently, I dug my hoof into the dirt. It was then that the door opened, revealing Twilight. "Shadow Storm!" she hugged me happily.

"Hey" I hugged her back. "So? You ready to go?" I asked her with a smile.

"Sure, let's go" she said. "Spike, watch the library while I'm gone" she told him. He gave a salute and closed the door while we walked. "You remember Spike, right?" she asked me.

"Of course" I said. "So where do want to hangout?" I asked her.

"How about Sugarcube Corner?" she suggested.

"The dessert place?" I said.

"Yeah" she said. I thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Sure, what the hell" I said, accepting her suggestion as we walked to Sugarcube Corner.

_**-Sugarcube Corner-**_

As we walked in, we noticed that the place was empty. Guess it hasn't opened yet. We took our seats in the middle of the shop. We took two, and there were five more around us.

"Hello dears, my I take your orders?" a blue earth pony mare with pink hair asked.

"Hello Mrs. Cake, I'll have a strawberry smoothie with oats" Twilight gave her order.

"Yeah, and I'll have a chocolate milkshake with chocolate cookie chunks in it" I gave my order. Mrs. Cake nodded and went to make our orders. She came back two minutes later and placed them in front of us.

"So? What have you been up to lately?" Twilight asked me.

"Oh nothing much, just been going on adventures" I said

"That sounds fun" she said.

"What about you? What have you been up to these past few years? As if I need to even ask" I said, knowing that she's been most likely studying her whole life. She blushed and smiled with embarrassment.

"Well… you know… same old same old. Studying, improving my magic, trying to impress the princess" she said. Saw that coming.

"Hey, Twilight" a familiar voice said. We turned our heads to see it was that pink earth pony mare.

"Oh, hey Pinkie" she said. She then turned to me. "I invited Pinkie Pie and the others to join us, I hope you don't mind" she told me.

"Not at all" I said. "It's very nice to formally meet you Pinkie Pie" I held out my hoof.  
"Likewise" she said, shaking it. "I hope you and I can be as good of friends as you and Twilight are. It's nice to make new friends, because I have lots of friends, and I like everypony and everypony likes me and-"she was cut of by me placing my hoof on her mouth.

"I get it, you like making friends" I said with a smile. "I would love to be friends with you Pinkie" I said, which made her smile.

"Hey Twilight, hey Pinkie Pie, what's up?" I turned around to see it was Rainbow Dash and the other four.

"Hey Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy" Twilight greeted them as they walked up and took their seats. She then looked at me. "So now that we're all here, should we introduce ourselves?" she asked.

"Well I already know you, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and I just met Pinkie Pie. But go on" I said. "Who wants to go first?" I asked.

"I'll go first" Rainbow said. "The name's Rainbow Dash, the fastest and coolest Pegasus in _all_ of Ponyville… No! In all of _Equestia_!" she said.

"So you're basically one of those ponies who's all about themselves and thinks she's better than everypony else, yeah that's nice" I said sarcastically. Everypony laughed at my little joke, except for Rainbow Dash, who growled under her breath. "Who next?" I asked.

"I'm Applejack" the orange country mare said. "I'm a hard workin' pony; I work on the farm of sweet apple acres, buckin' apples, helping my family. And I love to help my friends when ever they need it" she said. This one sounds interesting. "But I'm no pushover, I'm a tough pony so don't ever cross me" she said with a serious look. I smiled, being impressed.

"Interesting. You could be a good adversary to fight" I said. She smiled

"Why thank you. You seem pretty strong yourself partner" she said.

"I'm Pinkie Pie" Pinkie said.

"Uh… I just met you Pinkie" I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, but I want to introduce myself" she said.

"Uh… ok" I said.

"I'm Pinkie" she said again which made me roll my eyes.

"I like to make ponies laugh, smile, and…" she said, somehow appearing behind me. "Throw amazing parties" she shot herself out of a cannon out of nowhere with confetti. She did a front flip in mid-air, landing in her seat. This made me chuckle with a smile. Ok, maybe she not so bad weird after all.

"Oh, you're going to be fun to hang out with" I said, which made her gasp with happiness. I then turned to the white unicorn who was sitting between her and Twilight. "Ok, your turn" I told her.

"I am Rarity. It's a pleasure to meet you darling" She held out her hoof and I shook it. "I am Ponyvilles local fashion designer. Come by my boutique sometimes, I'll be happy to design anything you heart desires" she said.

"Thanks, but I don't do fashion, not really my thing. But I drop by every once in a while if I ever change my mind" I told her, which made her smile lightly. I then turned to Fluttershy. "What about you Fluttershy? Want to me something about yourself?" I asked. She shook her head as she sunk into her seat. I smiled to show her my kindness. "Come on Fluttershy, its ok, I'm not going to bite, I promise" I said as calmly as I could.

"Umm… ok" she said shyly. "I'm Fluttershy, and I'm the animal caretaker of Ponyville" she said.

"It's very nice to meet you Fluttershy" I told her.

"Now it's your turn" Twilight told me.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, it's only fair" Rarity said.

"Alright, if you all insist" I said. "I'm Shadow Storm, but some ponies just call me Shadow" I said. "I'm an old friend of Twilight's, and I like going on adventures. Some of my adventures are fun, but others can be really dangerous" I said.

"Pfft, yeah right! Like what? Running around with scissors?" Rainbow said mockingly. I gave her a glare.

"No, like destroying Timberwolves, taking on dragons, finding treasures and legendary items, stuff like that" I said. All of them _oohed_ at what I did for adventures. Rainbow had an annoyed look on her face. "I also love to fly and train to get stronger" I said. "I also enjoy fighting" I told them.

"interesting" Twilight said.

"Quite" Rarity added. I smirked.

"So which element is which?" I asked them.

"Well, Applejack's the element of honesty, Rainbow Dash is the element of loyalty, Pinkie Pie's the element of laughter, Fluttershy's the element of kindness, Rarity's the element of generosity, and I'm the element of magic" Twilight told me, listing who was which element.

"Damn, I'm impressed" I said. "Although, I feel kind of bad that I didn't do much to help you guys in the fight against Nightmare Moon" I said with my ears lowered.

"Shadow, what you did that day was brave. Even though you barely did anything, we couldn't have beaten Nightmare Moon without you" Twilight told me with a sympathetic smile. This made me perk up and smile a bit.

"I still say we could've won with out his help" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow!" the other girls shouted.

"I-I mean… yeah, thanks for saving our butts back there, Shadow" she told me.

"Thanks, but I think I should explore ponyville some more. The only places I actually go to in this town are my house and the everfree forest" I said.

"We'll show you around. Come on, let's go" Applejack told me as she hopped off her seat along with the other girls. Twilight grabbed her smoothie and I grabbed my milkshake and we headed out.

_**-The tour-**_

"So where are we going to first?" I asked them, drinking my milkshake, which was halfway gone.

"I think the first place we should go to is Sweet Apple Acres" Applejack told me looking over her shoulder. "It's my home where I work on mah farm. I could introduce you to mah family. The apple family loves making new friends" she told me

"Sounds fun" I said. In no time we were at Applejack's farm.

"Here we are: Sweet Apple Acres!" Applejack said, motioning her right hoof to all of Sweet Apple Acres. And I've got to say it was kind of beautiful. "So what do you want to do first?" she asked me.

"Let's go visit your family" I said. She nodded and led us to her house where she let us in.

"I think you'll like the Apple family, Shadow. They were really nice to me when I first met them" Twilight told me as she stood beside me on my left.

"Hey Apple family, I'd like to introduce you to somepony" she said. "This is mah newest friend, Shadow Storm" she gestured to me.

"Uhh… hey everypony" I said, nervously waving my hoof.

"Shadow, this is mah brother, Big Macintosh—Big Mac for short" she introduced me to her brother. He was a huge, red earth pony with an orange mane and short orange tail. His cutie mark was a giant green apple..

"Nice to meet you Big Mac" I greeted him.

"Howdy, Shadow" he greeted back. Applejack then led to a little filly.

"And this is mah little sister, Applebloom" Applejack said. I bent down to the filly's height.

"Hello, Applebloom. It's very nice to meet you" I said in a kind voice.

"Back at ya" she said. "Did ya really help save mah sister and her friends from Nightmare Moon?" she asked me with a smile.

"Applebloom!" Applejack said

"No, no, It's ok Applejack, really" I told her. I looked back at Applebloom. "Yes Applebloom, I did save your sister. But to be honest, I didn't really do much" I told her

"Oh… well, you're pretty cool anyway" she said. I smiled and rubbed the top of her head, which was red and along with it was a pink bow and a yellow coat with no cutie mark.

"And lastly, this is my grandmother, Granny Smith" Applejack pointed to her last relative. It was her grandmother. She was and earth pony like the other members of her family. She had white hair, a green coat, and an apple pie for her cutie mark… and she was old. Unfortunately she was sleeping in her rocking chair. Ironically, I saw this coming. "Granny Smith, it's time to wake up" Applejack said calmly, shaking her lightly to wake her up.

"Huh? What? Who's there? Oh! It's you, Applejack" Granny said.

"Granny, I'd like ta introduce you to somepony" Applejack said. "This is, Shadow Storm" she motioned to me yet again. I walked up to granny smith.

"Uhh… hey Granny Smith" I reached out my right hoof.

"Nice to might ya" she shook my hoof. "Would you like some apple pie?" she asked me.

"Maybe later" I said.

"Aren't ya gonna stay for lunch?" Applebloom begged. I looked down at her and noticed she had puppy dog eyes. My eyes widened.

"Sorry kid, but your sister, her friends, and I still have stuff to do around town" I told her I nice voice. "But you and I can have lunch together some other time. I promise" I told her, rubbing her head again. I then turned to the girls. "So what now?" I asked them.

"Next stop: Cloudsdale" Rainbow Dash said as she floated in the air.

"Cloudsdale? The city in the sky?" I said.

"Yeah, a lot of Pegasi live there. In fact, Fluttershy and I were born there. Right, Fluttershy?" She asked her.

"Mm-hm. We were born there alright. But I left when I was just a filly" Fluttershy said.

"Well then, let's go" I said. We then walked out and headed to Cloudsdale.

_**-Beneath the city of Cloudsdale-**_

We had been walking for about 20 to 30 minutes (or in Rainbow's case, flying) and we had finally seen Cloudsdale.

"Damn, dude" I said, obviously impressed.

"Yeah, let's go" Rainbow said as she flew up. I then turned to Twilight.

"Go. It's a Pegasus city" Twilight told me with a smile. I nodded

"Come on, Fluttershy" I said to Fluttershy

"Umm… I'm not that good of a flyer" she told me. I gave her a shocked yet confused look.

"Not that good of a… you're a Pegasus!" I said in disbelief.

"I know, but… I just suck at flying" she said in her signature shy voice.

"*sigh*… Hop on" I told her, facing my back towards her.

"Are you sure?" she said.

"Yes, now get on before I change my mind" I said. She flew up behind me and wrapped her hooves around my neck. "Hold tight" I told her. I began flapping my wings and fly upward. Eventually we caught up to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow looked at me with a smile, noticing Fluttershy was on my back.

"She was too scared to fly up her by herself, wasn't she?" she asked me rhetorically.

Yeah, pretty much" I nodded. I felt Fluttershy bury her face in my mane with embarrassment. Wow… that's really pathetic, Fluttershy. Sooner or later we reached the city of Cloudsdale.

_**-Cloudsdale-**_

We landed on the clouds and I took in the view as I got Fluttershy off my back (literally). Since the three of us were Pegasi we had the ability to walk on clouds.

"Damn, this is impressive" I said.

"Sure is" Rainbow said. "Come on, let's show you around" she and Fluttershy walked a head of me. We were in the middle of the city. "And this is a rainbow waterfall. This one of the first steps on how a rainbow is made" Rainbow Dash told me. "But I wouldn't recommend drinking it… Rainbows aren't really known for their flavor"

"Right, like I'm dumb enough to drink a rainbow from concentrate" I told her with sarcasm. She giggled and rolled her eyes. We then were at some kind of stadium or something.

"This is the stadium where special events are held. Such as: the best flyers competition, the Olympics, and many more" Fluttershy told me.

"Sounds fun" I said.

"It is, but I never enter" Fluttershy said. I already knew why. She does suck at flying after all. But I gave her a side hug to make her feel better.

"We all know since I'm the best, I'll win first prize this year" Rainbow said in a cocky tone.

"And what would be first prize be?" I asked her.

"A chance to spend the day with one. The only. Wonderbolts!" she shouted excitedly while floating in the air.

"Oh…" I said, unimpressed. Unlike most Pegasi, I didn't really give a crap about the Wonderbolts. They were cool and all, but they weren't really something to be obsessed about. All they did was perform in the sky. Other than that I didn't see what saw so important about them.

"Well should be heading back down to the others now. Well show you more around Cloudsdale some other time" Rainbow told me. I nodded, and we headed back down to the ground.

_**-Back on the ground-**_

The three of us descended to the ground as we met with the other girls.

"So how was it?" Twilight asked me.

"Eh, it was ok" I said. To be honest, Cloudsdale looked cool, but I was kind of bored there. "Anyplace else you guys want to show me?" I asked them.

"I could show you my cottage where I take care of my animals" Fluttershy offered.

"Sure, I guess" I said.

_**-Fluttershy's Cottage-**_

The seven of us had made it to Fluttershy's cottage where she said she had animals.

"So Fluttershy, just how many animals are there exactly" I asked.

"Umm… only one" she said with a smile. She opened the door, and standing there was white bunny. "Hello Angel. Did you miss momma?" she said in a baby voice as she picked him up.

"Wait! He's a boy, and his name's Angel? HA! That is so weak" I laughed. I was laughing at his name. he threw a carrot at me, but quickly caught it and threw it back at him full force into his mouth, down his throat.

"ANGEL!" Fluttershy screamed with worry as she put him on the ground. I noticed I put to much power into my throw and he was chocking. I walked up to him and socked him in the stomach, making him spit out the carrot. "Thank you" she told me. "Now Angel, apologize to Shadow Storm this instant!" she ordered him, but he stuck his tongue out at me. "Angel, now!" she demanded. He looked at me with anger. But then he hugged my right leg as a sign of apology. I could tell he didn't really mean it though. "Good. Now Shadow, you apologize to Angel.

"What?!" I said with surprise.

"You laughed at him" she said

"…*sigh*… I'm sorry, Angel" I said as I rolled my eyes because I didn't mean it either.

"Good, now let me feed Angel and we'll be on our way" she said. Five minutes later after she was done feeding that punk of a rabbit she called Angel, we were ready to go. "The day's almost over. Where can we go now?"

"We could go to my Library. Shadow hasn't been there yet… officially" Twilight said.  
"Let's go" I said.

_**-Twilight's Library-**_

"Well here it is, the Golden Oaks Library" Twilight said. "Come on in everypony" she said as she let us in. We walked in and I how much it was from the inside. "Spike! We're back" she shouted. Next thing we know we Spike run down the stairs.

"Hey Twilight, welcome back" he hugged her. He then looked at me. "Who's this?" he asked her.

"Spike, this is my old friend, Shadow Storm" Twilight introduced (or should I say _re_-introduced) me to him.

"Old friend? How come I've never met him?" he asked her.

"He and I met when we were foals. You were too young to remember. Right, Shadow Storm?" she asked me.

"Right" I said.

"Oh… well then, in that case, it's to meet you… _again_" he put out his hand and I shook it. He then noticed the other girls were behind me. "Oh! Hey Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and…" he greeted them but must've stopped himself when he noticed… "Rarity…" he said in an almost love-struck tone. I gave him an awkward look as he walked pass me and up to Rarity

"Oh, umm… hello Spike" Rarity said, probably not knowing what to say to him. The weird part was he had his tongue hanging out, and his eyes were shaped like hearts, and he was staring at her as if he were… oh! I see what's going on here. Ha! This is so sad it's funny. I chuckled under my breath.

"Hey Shadow" I turned to Twilight. "Can I talk to you alone for a little bit?" she asked me.

"Uh, sure" I said. We walked and I followed her to the kitchen.

_**-The kitchen-**_

"So what did you want?" I asked her.

"Shadow, what did the Princess mean when she said you were as unique as me?" she asked me. I looked at her.

"…You still don't believe me, do you?" I answered her question with another question and a sly smile.

"No, I don't. How is it that a Pegasus can-"

"Hey Shadow Storm!" Pinkie Pie cut her off.

"Yeah Pinkie?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Since we showed you around Ponyville and our houses, the girls and I were wondering if you could show us to your house" she said. I realized that was a perfect excuse to not answer Twilight's question.

"Sure, Pinkie, I'd love to" I told her.

"Yippie! This'll be so much fun! I'm so super excited!" Pinkie said, hopping up and down as I walked beside her out of the kitchen.

"But Shadow Storm... ugh" was all I heard Twilight say before we went back into the living room.

_**-Living room-**_

"So girls, Pinkie tells me you want to see my house?" I asked.

"Yes" they all said in unison.

"Well then… let's go" I said.

"Can I come along?" Spike asked.

"Sure, why not?" I said. He then hopped on Twilight's back. "Ok, _now_ let's go" I said.

_**- Shadow Storm's house-**_

"So what's it like?" Spike asked me.

"Well, it's not a tree like Twilight's, or a cloud like Rainbow Dash's. It's more of a regular house like Applejacks, or Fluttershy's" I told him. "And it's on a cliff" I added. I stopped and saw my house. "Well here it is: my house" I motioned to it.

"It's so high" Fluttershy said.

"Not really" I said, saying the opposite.

"How do we get up there?" Twilight asked.

"Just walk up that ramp on the side of the cliff" Pinkie Pie shouted, somehow on the top of my roof.

"Pinkie Pie, how did you—" I then realized that this was Pinkie Pie that was talking about. "…Never mind" I said, knowing that with Pinkie Pie, anything is possible. "Uhh… yeah, what she said" I told the others. I on the other hoof, decided to use my wings and fly up to my house. I guess Rainbow Dash had the same idea because she was flying too. "Let's go in shall we?" I said. I let them inside and they saw the inside of my house.

"Wow" Fluttershy said.

"This is impressive, Shadow" Twilight told me.

"I think it could use some redecorating. You know, to make place look homier" Rarity said. I gave her a deadpan look. There was a moment of silence. A few seconds had gone by before I broke the silence.

"…_Anyway_, feel free to look around" I said. They scattered and explored my house.

_**-20 minutes later-**_

"Well this was fun, but I've got to be getting back to the farm. See ya, Shadow" Applejack said and then left. I looked outside and noticed it was evening.

"Yeah, I've got to be getting home too. See ya" Rainbow Dash said, and then flew off.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I really need my beauty rest. Ciao, Darling" Rarity said.

"See ya Stormy!" Pinkie hopped off… wait! Did she just call me Stormy? Twilight walked up to me with Spike asleep on her back.

"Well, I had fun today" she said.

"Even though all we did was walk around" I said.

"You know what I mean" she said with a giggle.

"Yeah, whatever" I said with a smile. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Definitely" she said, and then walked past me, closing the door with her magic. I smiled again.

_**-Later that night-**_

I was in bed looking up at my ceiling. Today was good I guess. I got the chance to get to know Twilight's friends a little. I met the Apple family, went up to Cloudsdale, beat Fluttershy's stupid rabbit at her own game, hangout at Twilight's and saw Spike again, and the best part is, Twilight's friends are now my friends. I hope the seven of us can go on adventures together, that would be awesome. But what I don't get is why Twilight still doesn't believe what I can do. Well, I'm going to make her believe in my special skill, even if it kills me. I then shut my eyes and fell asleep.

**Me: Well, well, well, not bad for my first OE (Original Episode). I know some of you thought it was a little rushed, but don't worry, it'll get better.**

**Me: And like I said, a new Chapter/Episode will be uploaded every weekend. So stay tuned Everypony. This is Sunblast X signing off! See ya! *Turn off my webcam***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of MLP; it belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.**

**Please Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow. **


	4. Chapter 4

***Turn on webcam***

**Me: Hey! What's up everypony! It's your host, Sunblast X and welcome back to the intro of the story. *Audience cheers***

**Me: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and its intro. Last chapter we brought in one of the mane 6, our good friend Applejack. *Audience cheers again***

**Me: Some of you may be wondering why Rarity's house wasn't shown last episode. Well be honest, do you really want to see Shadow Storm go through a whole lot of outfits that he might hate? No, didn't think so.**

**Me: That aside though, in the story, we also had Shadow Storm and the mane 6 introduces themselves, making the mane 6 the mane 7.**

**Me: Speaking of the mane 7. We're having another one of them guest star in today's intro! And I think you all know who she is.**

**Me: You know her, most of you love her. She the fastest Pegasus in **_**all **_**Equestria, the hot headed, cocky, self-centered, rainbow hair colored pony herself! Please put your hands/hooves together for the Element of loyalty, RAINBOW DASH! *Audience claps and cheers as Rainbow Dash literally flies into the intro, doing tricks, finishing by landing next to me on my left***

**Me: Sup, Rainbow *I said to her***

**Rainbow: Sup, Sunblast. It's nice to finally be here… and what did you mean by hot headed and self-centered? *she asked me with a raised eyebrow***

**Me: Nevermind that *I told her***

**Me: Anyway, what do you think of Shadow Storm being part of your group?**

**Rainbow: He's alright. I mean, he's not as awesome as me, but still, he's cool. *I gave her a deadpan look***

**Me: Arrogant little runt *I mumbled***

**Rainbow: what was that?!**

**Me: *Sweat with nervousness* Uhh… nothing.**

**Rainbow: You called me an arrogant little runt! *my eyes widened***

**Me: **_**huh, she's smarter than she looks *I said in my head***_

***She flies up to me***

**Rainbow: who do you think you are?! You can't just bag on ponies like tha- *gets cut off by me grabbing her tail and throwing her against the wall***

**Me: So anyway we- *I get cut off by her punching me in the face, which made blood come of the side of my mouth* so, you wanna fight do ya? Ok! Bring it on! *Turn to the webcam* folks this is about to get ugly, so let's move on to the episode! *I said then faced Rainbow and we both charged at each other***

**Episode 4: **_**The Ticket Master**_

_**-Twilight's P.O.V-**_

It was morning. Today I was helping my friend Applejack buck apples in the orchard and we had just finished before lunch.

"Thank you kindly, Twilight, for helping me out. I bet Big Mac I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonnawalk down Stirrup Street in one of granny's girdles" she told me, and then chuckled.

"No problem at all, Applejack. I'm glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry" I said.

"I know, right?" Spike said.

"Puh-leez, Spike, you've been lounging on my back all mourning while _we_ worked" I told him.

"Exactly. You two are taking so long, I missed snack-time" he said. My stomach grumbled and I laughed nervously. "Eh, I guess we better get some food" I said, feeling a little hungry.

"Nope. Worm. A-ha!" Spike pulled a big, shiny, red apple.

"Oh Spike, that looks delicious" I said, wanting to eat it, but he ate it one bite. "_Spike_" I scolded him.

"What?" he then burped up a scroll.

"It's a letter from Princess Celestia" I said. Spike then cleared his throat and told us what the letter was about.

"*gasp* The Grand Galloping Gala!" Applejack and I said joyfully in unison. "The Grand Galloping Gala!" Applejack and I cheered.

"Woo-hoo!" Applejack cheered. Spike then burped something up again.

"Look, two tickets" he said as he held up the tickets. I grabbed them with my magic.

"Wow, great! I've never been to the gala. Have you, Spike?" I asked him.

"_No_, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want any of that girly, frilly, frou-frou nonsense" he said, turning down the idea of going to the gala.

"Aw, come on Spike. A dance would be nice" I told him.

"_Nice_? Why, I'd give my left hind leg to go to that gala" Applejack told me. I smiled and came to a decision.

"Oh, well on that case, would you like to—"

"Whoa!" I was cut of by a Pegasus pony crashing in between us. I looked down and saw that it was none other than Rainbow Dash. "Ugh. Are we talking about The Grand Galloping Gala?" she asked us. I gave her a confused look.

"Rainbow Dash, you told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing, spyin'?" Applejack asked her.

"No, I was busy napping, and I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket" she said as she wrapped her hoof around my shoulder.

"Yeah, but—"

"YES! This is _so_ awesome. The Wonderbolts perform at the Gala _every year_" she said, and then told me what the Wonderbolts do at the Gala, telling she would impress the Wonderbolts if she went. "Don't you see, Twilight? This could be my on chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me!" she said, but then grunted as Applejack grabbed her tail with her teeth.

"Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here *spit* _I_ asked for that ticket first" Applejack said with an annoyed expression on her face. _And_ here it comes…

"So? That doesn't mean you own it" Rainbow argued.

"Oh, yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket. The groaned as they hoof-wrestled, it being and even match. It was then that I decided to intervene.

"Girls, these are _my_ tickets, _I'll_ decided who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think?" I asked

"I guess so" Applejack and Rainbow Dash said in unison, looking down.

"Good! Know if you two will excuse me, I have to go get something to eat.

_**-The middle of Town-**_

"So, who you gonna give the tickets to, Twilight?" Spike asked me as we walked into town.

"I don't know Spike, but I _really_ can't think straight when I'm hungry, so where should we eat?" I said, but then we crashed into Pinkie Pie.

"Gah! Bats! Bats on face! Help! Wait, these aren't… tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?!" she exclaimed… oh great. "Oh thank you Twilight, it's the most wonderful-est gift ever" she told me.

"Um, actually—"

"*Gasp* Are these what I think they are?" Rarity said with surprise. "Yes, yes, yes! Twilight's taking me to the Gala in Canterlot" Pinkie told her. I never said anything.

"The gala? I design ensembles for the gala every year, but I never had the opportunity to attend" Rarity said. She then told us how she would meet Celestia's nephew, Prince Blueblood and how they would fall in love and get married. "Twilight, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can… _party_ and prevent me from meeting my true love. How could you? Hmph" she scoffed.

"Hey!" Spike said as a bunny snatched the tickets from his hand and ran to none other than Fluttershy. I'm guessing it was Angel… wow, Shadow Storm's right, that is a weak name for a boy.

"I haven't decided" I said.

"You haven't?" Pinkie and Rarity asked in unison.

"No. I haven't" I said.

"Um, excuse me, Twilight. I would just like to ask—"

"You want to go to the Gala too?" I asked, cutting Fluttershy off. She nodded.

"_You_? You wasn't to go to the Gala?" Rarity asked her with shock.

"Only to see the animals" she said.

"Gee, Fluttershy, it sounds… beautiful?" I said.

"Wait just a minute" I turned to see it was Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, were you following me?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe. Doesn't matter, I couldn't let a goody-four-shoes like you giving that ticket away to just anypony" she said.

"Wait just another minute" I saw that it was Applejack.

"Applejack, were you following me too?" I asked her as well.

_**-Shadow Storm's P.O.V-**_

I was outside my house. I just got done cleaning it and I decided to head into town to get something to eat. I spread my wings and to flight. I was in the air for about two minutes, about to head to the café, but then I looked down and saw Twilight and the girls, and it looked like they were arguing about something. I decided to descend to the ground to check out what was going on.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" I asked as I landed on the ground.

"Twilight has two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala" Pinkie told me.

"You have tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I do… and let me guess. You want to go to the Gala too" she said.

"Hell no! I could care less about going to the Gala" I said. The girls gasped in surprise at what I just said. "…what?" I asked them.

"Shadow, how could you not want to go to the Grand Galloping Gala?! Rarity asked me in surprise as she got up in my face.

"Because I don't like dancing…?" I said awkwardly as I slowly pushed her away from my personal space.

"Shadow Storm, the Gala is the biggest night of the year" Fluttershy told me.

"So?" I asked.

"So you're telling us you don't want to go to the Gala?" Rainbow asked me.

"Maybe…?" I said.

"Oh thank goodness! Now I don't have to worry about a sixth pony wanting to go" Twilight said with relief.

"Although…" I trailed off.

"Oh no" she said with a worried look.

"There is certain pony I want to meet at the Gala" I said.

"Is it the Princess?" she asked me.

"Yes, but I doubt that you and I are talking about the same Princess" I said. "Don't worry, I don't need a ticket. I have my own way of getting into the castle" I said with a confident look.

"You can't break into the castle" she said quickly.

"Damn it!" I said with irritation. "No matter, I still don't want to go to the Gala… I just want to talk to the Princess" I said.

"I agree with Shadow—minus the whole Princess thing" Spike said, somewhat agreeing with me.

"In that case, Twilight has to take one of us" Rarity said. "And should be me" she said.

"No, _me_!"

"No, _me_!"

"No, _me_!"

"No, _me_!" they all argued. Twilight walked up to me and we gave confused looks.

"Girls…" Twilight said. "Girls…" she said again, but they kept arguing. "Girls…" she tried, but failed for the third time. I decided to try something.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. This got their attention as they looked at us.

"Thank you, Shadow Storm" she said and I nodded. "Now, these are _my_ tickets, and _I'll_ decide who gets to go" she said with serious expression on her face. They nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get some lunch. Come on, Shadow" she told me as we (including Spike) walked pass them and headed to the café.

_**-At the café-**_

"Well that was interesting" I said with a little sarcasm to Twilight as we sat next to each other, her sitting next to me on my left and Spike sitting next to me on my right.

"Yes, well, five ponies asking to go to the Gala with me isn't exactly helping my case" she said to me. Then the waiter came and asked us for our order. "I'll have the dandelion sandwich" she said.

"Do you have any gemstones? No? Eh, I'll just have the hay fries" Spike said.

"I'll have what he's having" I said. The waiter took our order and left.

"So what are you going to do about the tickets?" I asked Twilight.

"I don't know, Shadow Storm. I mean, if I take a pony with me the others will be sad. I _could_ give both tickets away, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies" she said. I then thought of something

"Well, who asked first?" I asked her.

"Applejack" she said

"And what were the other ponies reasons?" I asked

"Applejack wants to raise money for her family" she said.

"Makes sense"

"Rainbow wants to impress the Wonderbolts" she said.

"That's a long shot"

"Pinkie wants to party" she said.

"She can have a party anytime" I said, knowing Pinkie could party anytime she wanted.

"Rarity wants to fall in love with Celestia's nephew" she said.

"Prince Blueblood? I hear he's a dick. Boy is Rarity in for a rude awakening" I made a side comment.

"And Fluttershy wants to see all the plants and animals in the royal garden" she finished.

"She has a ton of animals! Have you seen how many of them that girl takes care of?" I said rhetorically.

"I know, I know, they all have good reasons to go" she told me. I shrugged. The waiter came back with our food. Finally, we can eat, I'm starving! "Thank you" she said as she picked up her sandwich with her magic as Spike quickly ate his fries and I calmly ate mine.

"Um, madam, are you really going to eat your lunch outside in the rain?" the waiter asked Twilight.

"It's not raining" she said.

"Uh, Twilight…" I pointed upward to show her that _was_ in fact raining.

"What the?" she looked up and saw a cloud with a hole in it.

"Hey Twilight. How's my best pony friend" the two of us saw that it was Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow, did you do this just so I'd change my mind and give you the ticket?" she asked Rainbow with an annoyed look on her face.

"What? No, never, I'd do it for pony" she told her. I looked around and saw that it was raining every where except for our table.

"Oh _really_? Then why is it raining everywhere except for our table?" I asked with sarcasm, giving her a deadpan look.

"Shut up! No one asked you, Shadow" she told me. I smirked.

"Rainbow, close that cloud up right now! I don't appreciate unwanted favors!" she told her.

"But—"

"You heard her Rainbow, close the cloud" I told her, backing up Twilight's request.

"fine" she closed the cloud up.

"Finally!" Twilight said. We were about to eat our lunch, but we got soaked with rain, messing up our manes. Twilight growled.

"Oh heavens. Twilight, you shouldn't be out in the rain" Rarity said, walking up to us. "Come with me, we'll get you nice and dry" she grabbed Twilight and headed to her boutique. Spike and I sighed, hopped off our seats and followed them.

_**-Rarity's Boutique-**_

Once we were at Rarity's Boutique, Twilight and I shook all the water off our body and were completely dry. Unfortunately, all the water got on Rarity and she was now soaking wet. Twilight laughed nervously.

"Sorry" she said.

"Yeah, sorry" I said. Rarity smiled.

"No problem, just a little water" she said. She then used her magic to get a towel to dry herself off, and a blow dryer to dry her mane. She was dry again. "Now, let's get you fitted into something more suitable" she said to Twilight. She used her magic to pull out a changing screen. Once she was done, Twilight was wearing a blue outfit that covered her torso and a lace-strap around her neck. "We also have something for the dashing gent" she then pulled Spike in and once she was done he was wearing an outfit that made him look like a total dork.

"I already told you, I don't want anything to do with this girly Gala junk" he said as he took the outfit off and left.

"Who needs him? Twilight, you look absolutely gorgeous" Rarity said.

"It is a nice outfit" Twilight said. "Don't I look good, Shadow Storm?" she asked me. My eyes widened and I was blushing. For some reason, I saw Twilight with a pink aura, and she had hearts all around her. But the weird part was that my heart was pounding really fast.

"Uhh, yeah Twilight, you look… beautiful" I said at a loss for words. She giggled, which made her even cuter. I shook my head to clear the thought of Twilight. That was weird. I wonder what that was all about. It was like I was attracted to Twilight or something. But that can't be right; she and I are just friends… aren't we?

"I also have something for you, Shadow Storm" Rarity said.

"Put me in a stupid outfit and I will break your neck" I threatened her.

"R-Right" she said, stepping back in fear. She then turned to Twilight. "Anyway Twilight, this is the least I could do" she said. She then turned Twilight to the mirror behind her. "I mean after all, we are the _best_ of friends" she said, looking up to Twilight with begging eyes. I knew from the beginning that this was about the ticket. "And we would just look great together at the Gala" she said. I looked in the mirror and saw Twilight's eye's widen.

"Wait! This is about the ticket, isn't it?" she asked Rarity in an annoyed expression.

"Uhh…"

"Sorry Rarity, but you'll just have to wait for my answer like everyone else. Come on Shadow, I need to get some lunch in my stomach" she as I followed her. Just then the door slammed open.

"Did Somepony say _lunch_?" We saw that it was Applejack. I rolled my eyes with a sigh. Here it comes. "I've got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple—"

"We get it; you have a lot of apple treats" I interrupted her.

"Uh, sorry" She apologized with a nervous smile. We then heard Twilight's stomach grumble. "Is that a yes?" she asked. Twilight gave her an annoyed look.

"What do you think, AJ?" I asked rhetorically.

"I haven't decided who I'm giving the ticket to. I've just been trying to get something to eat since this morning. Ugh!" she said in an irritated fashion and walked away. I looked at Applejack and Rarity.

"So, is that a maybe?" Applejack asked. I gave her an annoyed look and bucked her cart, knocking it over, spilling her treats all over the place. I scoffed and ran after Twilight.

_**-Twilight's house-**_

"I don't know what to do, Shadow Storm. They all keep begging me for the ticket" she told me.

"I know. It sucks" I told her. "Why can't they get it through their thick skulls that you need to decide on your own?" I said.

"I just hope that Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie don't—" she was cut off when she opened the door and saw Fluttershy and her animals cleaning the inside of Twilight's house. We had shocked looks on you faces.

"Too late" I said.

"Fluttershy, not you too?" she said

"I hope you don't mind, but we're doing a little spring cleaning for you" Fluttershy said.

"It's summer" Twilight and I said in unison.

"Better late than never, right?" she asked.

"This is about the ticket, isn't it?" I asked with a deadpan expression.

"On no, I'm doing this because Twilight's my best friend. Right Angel" she asked her pet rabbit. He just stared at her. "Oh, yes, we _are_ just doing this for the ticket" she said. Wow, that's just… pathetic. Really, really pathetic.

"I appreciate the offer Fluttershy, but I'm not accepting anymore favors from anypony until I've made my final decision. So going to have to ask you to politely leave" she said as she opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" a whole bunch of ponies shouted, scaring Twilight into my arms. I was surprised too. Not because of the crowd, but because I was holding Twilight in my arms. Let me guess. It was Pinkie Pie.

"What's up Twilight and Shadow!?" Pinkie exclaimed with happiness.

"You can put me down now, Shadow Storm" Twilight told me. I put her down, doing what she told me to do. "No way, Pinkie" she said plainly.

"But the ticket—"

"She said _no_, Pinkie! At least the others tried to be subtle" I told her.

"What ticket?" a random pony in the crowd asked.

"Twilight has an extra ticket to the—" Pinkie was cut off by me placing a hoof over her mouth.

"Thank you, Shadow Storm" Twilight said and I nodded.

"But what was the ticket for?" another random pony asked.

"None of your damn business. Now get the hell out of here be I kick all of your asses!" I yelled. They gave me worried looks. "You heard me! Get out of here!" I yelled again. They all left, mumbling under their breaths.

"Thank you, Shadow Storm" Twilight thanked me again and I nodded. "Now Pinkie Pie, I—" she was about to say something, but noticed Pinkie Pie was gone. "*sigh*… this has been a really pain in the ass day" Twilight said. My eyes widened in shock. "What?" she asked me.

"Nothing. It's just that… I never took you for the cussing type" I said.

"I only cuss if I need to" she said. "Come on, let's go inside" she said. I followed her inside. For some reason, the lights were out. I turned them on, and to our surprise, the other five girls were sitting their waiting for Twilight. "Oh no" she said.

"So have you decided yet?" they all asked.

"Stop it, all of you!" I shouted. "All Twilight has been trying to do is get some damn lunch, but you guys keep interrupting her with your stupid favors! Can't you see that you're making her upset?!" I scolded all of them with anger. They all looked at me with guilt in their eyes. Even Rainbow Dash looked guilty. It was then that one of them walked up to me and Twilight.

"Twilight, sugar, I'm sorry I made you so upset. If it makes you feel better, I don't want the ticket anymore" Applejack said.

"Yes, I'm sorry too" Rarity said.

"I just feel awful for making you feel so awful" Fluttershy said. I felt her sympathy for Twilight the most.

"I apologize for being such snooty McSnooty pants. I'll never do that again" Pinkie apologized.

"Alright that means I get the ticket!" Rainbow shouted with joy, dancing in the air. "OW!" she yelled in pain after I flew up to her and punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground. "I mean, sorry Twilight" she said as she rubbed her left cheek in pain. It was all red.

"Thanks everypony" Twilight said. "And thank you, Shadow Storm. But you didn't have to punch Rainbow in the face" she told me.

"Yes I did" I quickly said. She smiled and shook her head.

"In that case. _Spike_!" she shouted. He came in from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Take a note" she told him. He then pulled out a feather and a scroll. "_Dear Princess Celestia. I appreciate the two Grand Galloping Gala. But unfortunately, I cannot accept them. So I'm sending them back_" she said.

"What?!" the other girls shouted in shock.

"If my friends and I can't all go, I don't want to go either" Twilight said. "Do it, Spike" she said. Spike rolled up the scroll and burned it with green fire. So that's how she sends messages to the princess.

"Hm. I'm proud of you Twilight" I told her.

"Thanks" she said.

"Group hug!"Pinkie shouted and they all hugged each other.

"Come on, Shadow, you're apart of this too" Twilight said.

"Uh, no. I don't do group hugs, only individual hugs" I told them. I was caught off guard by the six of them pouncing on me, group hugging me. I sighed in defeat. I then heard Spike sound like he was about to barf.

"Well isn't that just like a boy? Can't handle the littlest bit of affection" Applejack said as she walked up to Spike. "Whoa Nelly!" she said as Spike burped up a letter. I caught it in my hoof and unrolled it.

"What's it say?" Twilight asked me.

"_My dearest Twilight Sparkle. What didn't you just say so before? I would like to give you these… seven ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!_" I read out loud, holding up seven golden tickets. "Wait, seven?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. The tickets hovered to their owners. Applejack, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike. "Oh! I get it now" I said.

"Now we all get to go" Twilight said.

"Yeah, and you all get to fulfill you're your wishes" I said.

"Too bad Shadow doesn't get to go" Rainbow said in a mocking tone. "OW!" she yelled in pain after I punched her in the face again. Spike then burped up another letter.

"_And one for you Shadow Storm_" he read out loud.

"Whoa…" I said as I held my ticket in my hoof.

"Weird" Twilight said.

"What?" I asked.

"Our tickets are gold, yet yours is midnight blue" she said. That is weird.

"Maybe mine's special" I said. We then heard Spike clear his throat.

"_Shadow Storm, your ticket will get you into—not only the Gala—but the rest of the castle. There's somepony that I know you wish to see_" he read out load. Well, well, the Princess knew who I wanted to see… she's clever.

"Guess you were right" Twilight said.

"Yep" I said with a nod. I then heard mine and Twilight's stomach growl. We both chuckled nervously.

"Come on, let us treat you both to dinner" Applejack said, and then she and the other girls (and Spike) walked out to the diner. Twilight and I looked at each other.

"Hey, thanks for having my back all day" She said.

"No problem, I would've done it for anypony. Even Rainbow Dash" I said. She giggled and we hugged.

"Come on, let's go eat" she said.

"Right behind you" I followed her. We went to go eat dinner after all day of this drama.

**Me: Well, that's the end of this episode.**

**Me: I bet some of you are wondering how my fight with Rainbow Dash went.**

**Me: Well I got a black eye, and busted up jaw, a bloody nose, a swollen red cheek, and my clothes are torn. As for my room, my bed is destroyed and there a ton of holes and imprints on the walls of our fight.**

**Me: Who won you ask?**

**Me: Well… *Move the webcam to an unconscious Rainbow Dash* let's just call this a draw. She's pretty strong for a hot headed pegasus.**

**Me: So I'll let you guys go for now. See you next time everypony!**

***Turn the webcam off***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of MLP; it belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.**

**If you have any Questions, Comments, or Ideas say it in a Review or a Private Message.**

**And remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Turn on webcam***

**Me: Hey everypony! What's up! It's your host, Sunblast X, ready for the next episode of the story. *press the audience cheers button***

**Me: *let go of button* yes, yes, a new episode.**

**Me: And like episode 3, this episode will be Shadow Storm episode. So brace yourselves.**

**Me: In our last episode's intro we introduced the super cocky, yet lovable Rainbow Dash. That 2 of the mane 7 down, 5 more to go!**

**Me: *Cell phone rings* Hello?**

**Voice: Dude, hold out your phone.**

**Me: Uhh… ok *I held out my phone and a friend of mine comes out it like data***

**Me: Dude, what's up! *I said with a smile***

**Random guy: What's up! *we pound fists***

**Me: Everypony, please welcome my good friend, 4428gamer! *Audience applauds***

**Me: It's good to have you here, Gamer.**

**Gamer: it's good to be here, man. *we share a laugh***

**Me: So tell me, seen any of my intros lately?**

**Gamer: Actually yes, I've seen all of them. And it's good to be in the intro of episode 5.**

**Me: Glad you like it. So what do you think of Shadow Storm so far?**

**Gamer: He's a pretty cool character. He kind of reminds me of Daring Do, except he's a guy and he's more violent.**

**Me: Yeah, he is *I said with a smile***

**Gamer: Speaking of characters, didn't you say a certain someone's character would be debuting in today's episode? *He asked me with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smile***

**Me: Oh yeah! For those of you who have read Gamer's story "**_**A Brony Life**_**", his character Electric Blitz will be making his first appearance in this episode. And for those of you who haven't read it, give it a try, it's a pretty awesome story.**

**Gamer: May I?**

**Me: Be my guest. *Gamer presses the audience cheers button***

**Gamer: So cool. So any way, Sunblast, when Blitz makes his debut I only ask that you keep two things…**

**Me: Ok, what are they?**

**Gamer: That he be part of the Ponyville construction crew, AND that he keep his "special feature", if you know what I mean.**

**Me: Yeah, I know what you mean. But yeah, I'll keep those two things.**

**Gamer: Thank you. But before I go, I want to give you something. *hands me a device with a button on it***

**Me: What is it?**

**Gamer: Wait until the next episode's intro; it'll make your intros a lot easier.**

**Me Uh, ok.**

**Gamer: Now hold out your phone again. *I hold out my phone and he presses it***

**Gamer: See ya everypony. *He said as he turned into data again and went back into my phone, going back to wherever it is he was* *I stare at my phone in pure awe***

**Me: Man… he is so cool…**

**Me: But anyway, time to start the next episode. Let's get started with…**

**Episode 5: Electric Blitz**

* * *

**-The diner (Nighttime), Shadow Storm's P.O.V-**

My friends and I were eating at the diner. We were all eating together because Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie owed Twilight and I for all the trouble that they caused all day. Plus the two of us barely got to eat anything, so they _really_ owed us.

"So guys, any ideas of what the Gala will be like?" I asked them.

"I'm sure it's beautiful, with tons of plants and animals" Fluttershy said.

"I agree, there will be the most sophisticated be there, including the Princess herself, and…" Rarity said and gave a daydream sigh. "Prince _Blueblood_" she said in love-struck sort of way. I rolled my eyes.

"I think it'll be _awesome_! The Wonderbolts will be there showing of their stuff, and I'll be there showing 'em my stuff, proving just how awesome I am" Rainbow dash said. Wow, she certainly is confident in herself.

"I just want to talk to the Princes" Twilight said.

"Those are all pretty nice goals" I said.

"What about you, Shadow Storm? What do you want to go to the Gala for?" Twilight asked me.

"Well like I said, I'm not going to the Gala _for_ the Gala" I told them. "But to be honest, I'm only going to see the Princess" I said.

"But which Princess?" Applejack asked me.

"That my apple bucking friend is a secret" I told her with a smile.

"I can't wait to design our outfits for the Gala. They'll be absolutely gorgeous" Rarity said. "I'll have to make a dress for the six of us, and tuxes for Spike and Shad—"

"Please don't put me in a tux" I interrupted her.

"Alright, so what kind of outfit would you like to wear? You can't exactly show up at the Gala without looking your best" she said.

"I'll let you know when you start making the outfits" I said.

"Can we stop talking about the Gala for now?" Twilight asked us.

"Sure" we all said in unison.

"So Twilight, any plans for tonight?" I asked her.

"Well I did plan on doing some late night writing, but all my quills keep breaking" she said.

"Why not just get a stronger quill? Or use a pen?" I asked.

"Because quills are bird feathers and they tend to break after awhile, and every time I use a pen I always end up getting ink all over my face. She said. "The only way I could get a stronger quill is if the quill was made of metal, and last I checked they don't make those" she said with an annoyed expression.

"Made out of metal huh? Hmm…" I rubbed my chin with my hoof and raised an eyebrow, looking down with a thinking look.

_**-The next day-**_

I was walking to Fluttershy's cottage. Maybe she has some birds that would help me. I made it to her cottage and knocked on her door.

"Yes? Oh, hello Shadow Storm" she greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Flutters" I called her by her nickname. "So I was wondering if you had any birds" I asked.

"I have tons, why? Looking for a pet?" she asked me with a smile.

"Not today. I just need a feather, a big one" I said.

"Oh, well then, come on in" She said as she let me in. As I followed her, I looked around and saw she had a _lot_ of animals. Seriously, what's with this girl and animals? "I have tons birds. Anything specific you need?" she asked me.

"Well like I said, all I need is a feather" I said as we were now in her backyard.

"Why not use one of yours?" she asked me.

"I'm not tearing out one of my feathers" I said. She giggled and flew up to some birds.

"So what size would you like? Large, small, or medium?" She asked me.

"Uh, large I guess. But not too big" I told her. She thought for a moment and flew up to an eagle.

"How about an eagle?" She asked me.

"An eagle could work" I said. I then flew up to her.

"Mr. Eagle, would you be so kind as to give Shadow Storm one of your feathers?" She asked the eagle in sweet, kind voice. The eagle searched through his left wing and pulled out a huge feather.

"Thanks" I thanked him. "And thank you, Fluttershy" I said.

"Your welcome" She told me.

"Well I'll be seeing you. There's something I have to take care of" I said.

"Bye" she said, waving as I flew off.

_**-During flight-**_

I was in flight and I had the eagle's feather in mouth. As I was flying I remembered why I got the feather. It was for Twilight.

"Hey Shadow Storm!" I heard a voice from behind me. I looked behind me and saw that it was Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash?" I raised an eyebrow, floating in mid-air.

"Hey Shadow, what's up" she said with a smile. I spat out the feather and put it in my saddlebag.

"Nothing much, just helping out a friend" I told her. "By the way, sorry about punching you in the face… twice" I said.

"It's ok, I kind of deserved it" she said. "So what's with the feather?" she asked me. I looked at my saddlebag and nervously smiled.

"Uhh, nothing" I said nervously.

"Come on, you can tell me" she said. I sighed and told her what the feather was for. "Twilight? The feather's for _Twilight_?" I she and burst into laughter.

"Ha-ha, yeah, it's real funny that I'm doing this for my childhood friend" I said with sarcasm.

"Sorry, it's just that… _Twilight_? You must really care about her" She said.

"She and I are friends, what do you expect?" I said.

"Yeah, well good luck. I gotta get going, so I'll catch up with you later. See ya, Shadow Storm" she said as she flew off in the opposite direction. I rolled my eyes and continued to Twilight's house.

_**-Twilight's house-**_

I landed in front of Twilight's house and knocked on the door three times. She opened the door with a smile.

"Good morning Shadow Storm, what brings you here?" Twilight asked me.

"Twilight, I need a book" I told her. She gasped with joy and her eyes sparkled. I gave her a confused look.

"Please, come in _quick_" she said as she grabbed my hoof and pulled me inside. "What kind of book do you need?" she asked me happily.

"I need a book on legends" I told her

"Planning on going on one of your adventures?" she asked me.

"You could say that" I said with a smile.

"Well I have tons of books on legends. Legendary places, animals, artifacts, you name it" she said.

"I could use the book on legendary places" I said. She levitated the book off the shelf with her magic and handed me the book. "Thanks, Twilight" I said.

"No problem" she said. "So what place are you searching for anyway?" she asked me.

"Oh you know… a place" I said, trying to keep the place I was looking for a secret. She chuckled.

"You and your adventures" she said with a smile.

"Yeah… well see you Twilight. I'll be sure to bring it back" I said as I walked out

"See you, Shadow Storm" she said. I then proceeded to the middle of town.

_**-The middle of Ponyville-**_

As I was walking I was reading the book Twilight had let me borrow. "Let's see, No. no. no. A-ha! Here it is. The place that I'm looking for is located in… Canterlot?!" I said with surprise. Oh great, one of my least favorite places in all of Equestria. It's not the place that I have a problem with; it's the rich, snooty, snobby, stuck up ponies that live there. Granted not all Canterlot ponies are like that, because Twilight was born in Canterlot and she's not like that, she's my friend… but still. As I was walking, I bumped into somepony. "Ow" I rubbed the side of my head.

"Sorry about that" The pony said.

"It's cool, I should've been watching where I was going" I said. I looked around and noticed that my book was gone.

"Looking for this?" He said, holding up my book.

"Oh yeah, thanks" I said, taking back my book. "By the way, I'm Shadow Storm" I held out my hoof.

"Electric Blitz, but you can just call me Blitz" he said, shaking my hoof. He had a black coat, a blonde mane and tail, orange colored eyes, and his cutie mark was a gear with gold lightning emanating from it. He was also a Pegasus like me.

"It's nice to meet you, Blitz" I said.

"Hey Shadow Storm, aren't you the guy who helped stop Nightmare Moon awhile back?" he asked me.

"Well I didn't do much, but yeah, I am" I said.

"That's cool" he said. "So I couldn't help but look at the page of your book. You plan on going somewhere?" he asked.

"Actually yes" I said. "I plan on going to a mountain somewhere in Canterlot" I told him.

"What for?" he asked.

"Well this mountain isn't just a mountain, it's also a volcano" I told him. He gave me a curious look. "And this volcano isn't any ordinary volcano. Instead of being full of lava, it's full of something else. Liquid hot metal" I told him. "It says that if you put something into it, the item will turn into solid metal" I told him. He gasped in surprise. "Well see ya, I gotta get going" I said and began walking.

"Wait!" I yelled, making me stop in place. I looked over my shoulder and at him. "Uh, do you think I could come with you?" he asked me.

"Huh? You want to come with me on my adventure?" I gave him a confused look.

"Yeah, there's something that I want to get turned to metal" he said with a determined smile on his face.

"Uh, sure. The more the merrier. Plus I could use some company on this adventure" I said.

"Great! But can it wait until tomorrow? I've got to work today" he told me.

"Sure, I can wait. But what's your job?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I work as one of the members of the Ponyville construction crew" he said. His eyes widened. "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late! See ya tomorrow, Shadow Storm" he said as he flew off. I chuckled.

"Something tells me that I'm going to have a fun adventure with him" I said, looking up into the sky.

_**-The next day-**_

The next day I was ready to go on my adventure with Blitz, there was just one problem… he was _late_. I was waiting in the middle of town for about five minutes until he showed up.

"Dude, I've been waiting forever!" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I had to clear things up with my boss" he told me.

"And?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He's cool with it" he said with a confident look.

"That's good" I said. I then formed a confused look when I saw his tail. "Blitz, why does your tail look like that?" I asked, noticing it was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Just something I always wanted to do" he said.

"Uhh… ok. Come on, I got two train tickets to Canterlot. We'd better hurry" I told him.

"We'll get to the train faster if we fly" he suggested.

"Good idea" I said. We then took flight to the train that we need to get to Canterlot.

_**-The train-**_

We landed from flight caught the train. We ran to the ticket pony.

"Tickets please" he said, holding out his hoof. I handed him our tickets. "You two are in luck. You caught the train just in time" he said. We sighed in relief, wiping the sweat from our foreheads. We boarded the train and headed for Canterlot.

"Hey Shadow Storm, I know we're heading to this volcano or whatever, but do you think we could get some lunch when we get to Canterlot? The train's food sucks" Blitz said.

"Well it is noon. I guess we could get some lunch" I said.

_**-Moments later-**_

"Damn Canterlot food is expensive" Blitz said.

"Yet another reason I hate coming here" I said. Seriously, all we had was a slice of pie and it cost like 30 bits. I could get a cheaper apple pie from Applejack if I asked her to… not that I would.

"Well there's no point in us bitchin' over how much Canterlot blows. We've got and adventure to get on with, right?" Blitz asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Right" I said.

"So where's the volcano?" he asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Let's see… Canterlot is east of Ponyville. And the volcano is in the outskirts of Canterlot, which is also east from here. So I guess we keep heading east" I said. We nodded and headed east, galloping.

_**-The outskirts-**_

Blitz and I were walking in the outskirts of Canterlot. Unlike most outskirts, instead of being a desert or something, it was a forest… a really big forest.

"We're not even close to the volcano are we?" Blitz asked me.

"Nope, we're far from it" I told him. "Let's just hope we don't get attacked by wild animals or something" I said. We kept walking and walking.

"So, have any friends?" Blitz asked me.

"Yeah, six of them, and they're all girls" I said with a smile.

"You lucky dog. But wait a minute, are the six ponies you're talking about the same ones that defeated Nightmare Moon?" he asked me.

"Yep" I said plainly.

"So… you're friends with the one called Rainbow Dash?" he asked.

"We have our differences, but yeah, I guess you could say we're friends. Why? You a fan of hers?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I saw that he was blushing. "Oh dude! Please don't tell me you have a crush on Rainbow Dash" I said, give him a weird out look.

"What? No! I just want to get to know her is all" he said.

"That's good. For a second there I thought you liked Rainbow Dash" I said with relief.

"Not like that" he said. I then heard him mumble something I couldn't quite make out.

"What was that, dude?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing" he quickly said. I rolled my eyes while smiling. "What about you? Do you have a crush on anyone?" he asked.

"No, I don't. This flies solo in the love interest department" I said. "Although I do care about my friends a lot. Including you… even though we just met yesterday" I said, not trying to be weird or anything.

"Thanks, I—"

"Look we're almost to the volcano" I cut him off, noticing we we're almost halfway to the volcano. Wow, we must've been talking for a long time because a few minutes ago I said we weren't even close. Time really flies when you're talking to friend.

"That's good. So do you want to fly or keep walking?" Blitz asked.

"Walk, we can fly once we get to the base of the volcano" I said. He nodded in agreement. We walked and decided to ask him something. "So Blitz, what does you're cutie mark mean?" I asked him.

"My cutie mark? Oh! My cutie mark means I'm good at building stuff and I can fix things quickly" he said. "What does your cutie mark mean?" he asked me in return. I looked at my flank and at my cutie mark. My cutie mark was a black storm cloud with three bolts of blue lightning coming out of it, the middle one being the biggest.

"Uhh, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you" I said. "My friend Twilight doesn't even believe me" I added.

"Oh come on, you can tell me" he said.

"Alright, but you promise not to tell anyone" I said and he nodded. I took his word for it and whispered in his right ear what my cutie mark meant.

"Whoa… really?" he asked me, obviously in shock. I nodded. "Wow that is so cool. I wish I could do that" he said

"Yeah, it's cool alright" I said.

"Hey look! We're at the base of the volcano" Blitz pointed out.

"Huh, guess we are" I said. I guess we've been talking so long that we made it quicker than we expected. "Alright, time to fly" he said. I nodded. "See you at the top" he took off and headed for the top. I chuckled

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say sounded like Rainbow Dash for a moment" I said and flew up towards the top.

_**-Top of the volcano-**_

I flew fast and finally made it to the top. When I got there, Blitz was laying on his back with his hooves behind his head.

"What took you so long? I was starting to get bored up here" he said in a cocky tone and a confident smile. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Come on, time to turn the things we came here for into metal" I told him as he got up and walked to the edge of the volcano. Our eyes widened in awe. The liquid metal was all silver and it was glowing.

"I think you should go first, Shadow Storm. It's you're adventure after all" Blitz said. I nodded and got out the eagle feather from my saddlebag. "A feather?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. I nodded and floated in the air above the liquid metal. I then dipped the feather in the liquid and when I pulled it out it was now a solid metal feather, even the tip was metal.

"Yes! Twilight's new quill" I said with a victorious smile, holding the feather in the air, it shining in the sunlight. I put the quill away and then looked at Blitz. "Alright dude, it's you're turn" I told him. He nodded and floated above the liquid as well. The thing that he put into the metal was… his tail? He pulled out his tail, which was now a solid metal lightning bolt. I gave him a confused look as to why he did that. "Uh, dude… why did you turn your tail into solid metal?" I asked him.

"I figured it could help me at work with the construction crew. So if we ever need to cut something, this razor sharp tail will do the trick" he said. "Plus I always wanted a metal tail" he added.

"And the lightning bolt shape?" I asked.

"I just thought it'd look cool" he said.

"Fair enough" I said. "Well, time to get going" I said. We leapt from the top and flew to the bottom.

_**-At the bottom-**_

"Well this was a fun adventure" I said.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about getting this bad boy spray painted gold" Blitz said.

"Yeah, that'll be fun… huh" I said.

"What?" He asked

"Well, usually I go on one of my adventures a giant monster or something comes out to prevent me from completing my adventure" I told him. All of a sudden there was and vibration in the ground. As seconds passed the vibrations got bigger until… a hydra came forth out of the ground. "_And_ there it is" I said with slight sarcasm.

"A hydra huh? Ok, I'm ready to take this thing on" I heard Blitz say with confidence. Seriously? I mean, _seriously_?

"Blitz, what can you do to stop a hyd—GAH!" I was hit in my body with the hydra's tail, slamming me into a tree. "Ok, that hurt" I said. I stood up and flew fast towards one of the hydra's heads, hitting it under the chin with a flying uppercut. One of its other heads roared and was about to eat me, but it got its head sliced off. "Huh?" I was confused.

"How's that for stopping a hydra?" Blitz asked as he was now also in the air with me.

"Blitz, how did you—"

"I flew hella fast, rolled into a ball, and while in ball form I used my metal tail to cut through its neck" he said. Wow, that tail really is razor sharp. "So did that help our case?" he asked.

"Actually, no. you see when you cut off one hydra head…" I started. The hydra then grew two more heads were the old one used to be. "Two more grow back in its place" I finished. The hydra attempted to bite us, but we were fast enough to dodge it. Unfortunately it slammed one of its heads into me, slamming me into the ground. It then used its tail to sweep off the ground and into another tree. Being slammed into the ground and into a tree _twice_ had caused some of my ribs to be cracked, and for me to spit up some blood. "Damn it" I said in irritation. I then heard the hydra roar in pain. I saw that its tail was cut off. "Thanks Blitz" I said. He then landed next to me.

"How the hell do we stop a hydra?!" he asked. Even I didn't know how to stop this thing. Suddenly, we both saw a golden beam of light hit the hydra in the chest.

"What the?" we said in unison. We saw a flash of light descend in front of us.

"Hello boys" The light said. When it dissipated we saw it was none other than…

"Princess Celestia!" we said with smiles on our faces. Normally Twilight's the one to be happy to see the Princess, but since she saved our asses I wasn't complaining. She then fired a beam of magic that teleported the hydra away.

"You two ok?" she asked us.

"Yeah, we're fine" Blitz said. The Princess walked up to me.

"Shadow Storm, you're injured" she said. Well of course I'm injured; I got my body slammed into stuff.

"Eh, nothing I can't handle" I said, slowly getting up. I then felt a sharp pain and held my side, wincing a little. "See?" I said, faking not being hurt.

"Please, allow me" she as she put her horn on my forehead. Her horn glowed and my wounds were healed.

"Thanks" I said and she gave me a warm smile. "Say Princess, do you think you could teleport us back to Ponyville?" I asked her. She nodded and glowed in a flash of light.

_**-Ponyville-**_

When the light faded Blitz and I were back in Ponyville.

"We're back" I said.

"Yep" Blitz added. "So, I guess I'll see you later. I'm gonna go get my new tail spray painted" he said.

"See ya Blitz" I saw him walk away. "Now, to give Twilight her quill" I said and flew to Twilight's house.

_**-Twilight's house-**_

"Wow, thanks for the new quill Shadow Storm" Twilight thanked me. She and the other girls were there with us as well.

"Well I remembered you said you need a quill that wouldn't break, so I thought, why not get you a metal one?" I said to her.

"So that's what you wanted the eagle's feather for" Fluttershy said. I nodded.

"So you really took on a hydra?" Rarity asked me.

"Yep"

"And you had help from this Blitz feller?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, couldn't have done it without him" I said.

"And he wants to get to know all of us? Especially me?" Rainbow asked. I just stared at her. There was a moment of silence until I spoke up.

"Uhh… yeah…" I said awkwardly.

"So you got hurt, but ended up getting both saved and healed by the Princess" Twilight asked me.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for her our asses would've been toast" I said.

"Are you ok? You aren't still hurt are you?" she asked me with concern, placing a hoof on my cheek. I smiled.

"I'm fine Twilight, really" I said, taking her hoof off my cheek.

"Well I'm just happy you're alright" she said, nuzzling my face.

"Tsk! It was nothing I couldn't handle" I said. There was another moment of silence before we all burst into laughter.

"Wait a minute!" Pinkie cut in.

"Yes Pinkie Pie?" I asked with a smile.

"Was kind of food did you eat?" she asked.

"Canterlot food is bull" I said.

"You ate a bull? _Cannibal_" she said, accusing me of cannibalism for some reason. "Don't worry Mr. Bull, I'll get you out" she shout at my stomach.

"_Pinkie_, I didn't eat a bull. I'm saying the food in Canterlot was expensive and all we had was a slice of pie. It cost like 30 bits" I said.

"Well that sucks" Twilight said.

"Uh, yeah… it did" I said with a raised eyebrow. I still wasn't used to Twilight cussing. I guess some of me rubbed off on her. Whatever, I'll get used to it eventually.

"Well that just Ain't right. Come on, Shadow, I'll bake you an apple pie. No charge" Applejack said.

"Wow, thanks Applejack" I said as the seven of us walked out and headed to Applejack farm for her to bake me a pie. Ironic, I thought about Applejack baking me an apple pie, and now I'm getting one… ironic isn't it? Whatever the case, I'm getting some pie.

* * *

**Me: And there you have it, episode 5. I hope you all enjoyed it because the next episode will be a Shadow Storm episode as well.**

**Me: I have nothing left to say, so I'll see you guys next episode. This is your host, SBX (Sunblast X) signing off. See ya!**

***Turn off webcam***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of MLP except for my OC Shadow Storm. Everything else belongs to Lauren Faust.**

**If you have any Questions, Comments, or Ideas say it in a Review or a Private Message.**

**Please remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**

**Message of utter Importance: There's a poll on my profile about who Shadow Storm should go on his next adventure with. So vote now because the poll be deleted by the next episode. Thank You.**


End file.
